Assassin
by XxN3RDZxX
Summary: Sasuke is one of the top assassins for the ANBU of Kohona and he has been given a new mission. Naruto Uzumaki. Slightly AU SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm so I just couldn't stop this plot bunny from jumping all over my brain…so tempting. I know my resolve is absolutely horrible but to bad! Haha ONWARDS! And you losers better review :'(**

**Summary: Sasuke is one of the top assassins for the ANBU of Kohona and he has been given a new mission. Naruto Uzumaki. Slightly AU SasuNaruSasu **

**Disclaimer: Yeah whatever I don't own Naruto no one cares. NARUTO AND SASUKE WILL BE TOGETHER….someday \3**

**New Assignment**

Sasuke walked down the long hallways that lead to the Hokage's office. His dark silky raven hair was spiked in the back and his face covered by an ANBU mask. The mask was white with blue marking and resembled a raccoon. His skin was pale like always and he had an air of superiority about him. Sasuke continued to walk with his hands in his pockets with a relaxed posture. Earlier Sakura told him that Lady Tsunade wanted to see him for a new mission. Sasuke came to stop, he was now standing in front of the Hokage's door.

"Come in" a voice from inside the office demanded. Sasuke walked in and stood in front of the desk, waiting to find out what his new mission was. Or _who_ is new mission was he should say. Sasuke got down on one knee to bow to his superior. He began to stand back up one the Hokage started to speak.

"I assume you are aware of what a Jinchuuriki is, Sasuke?" He nodded, indicating he knew what it was. They were demons trapped inside a human body. Jinchuurikis were very dangerous to the human society and were usually eliminated if given the chance. They manipulated and used the power of the demons, or so that's what everyone was taught growing up.

"Well there have been rumors of a young man that seems to be a Jinchuuriki…" Tsunade pulled out a file and began reading the profile "he works as a waiter at a bar called The Sand Club. The owner is the father of his best friend named Gaara Sabaku. He is 17 and is known to get into a lot of fights. There was a fight that led people to think he was a Jinchuuriki. It happened about a month ago and ever since the boy has been more cautious. My men have had a hard time tailing him. Anyway during this fight witnesses claim to have seen a strange red aura surrounding the young man. It was also said that more and more tails continued to show up. We believe that this red aura was chakra leaking out from the demon inside. The man he was fighting with narrowly escaped with his life. He was badly burned and there was a hole in his stomach. The man was said to have provoked the Jinchuuriki though we do not know how. You new assignment is Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the demon Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox."

Tsunade handed the file over to Sasuke and he read through it. There was a picture of a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. The picture wasn't to clear since it looked like it was taken without the boy noticing but he figured he could find him. How many people had those traits anyway? Sasuke wondered how long it would take or how much time he would be given.

"How long?" was all Sasuke said, for he wasn't a man of many words. He had never been given a Jinchuuriki and could only start to imagine what a pain it would be. Sasuke didn't doubt his powers because he knows very well that he his strong. Plus he has the Sharingan on his side. Still, it wasn't wise to underestimate anyone. Especially a Jinchuuriki.

" Six months maximum"

"Hn"

"Tch, get out of here brat" Tsunade waved Sasuke off and continued her paperwork.

Sasuke frowned at the nickname the Hokage gave him but left without another word. Unfortunately, Sakura was waiting outside and there was just no avoiding girl. Sasuke had a lot of fangirls and they just never seemed to get it through their head that he did not want them. In fact Sasuke was never really into someone in a sexual way. I guess you could say that Sasuke was asexual.

Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm and he made no move to try and take her off knowing the brute strength she held. She was one of the more persistent ones but he had grown to tolerate her.

"Sasuke isn't it great? We get to go on a mission together! I heard you would be assigned a Jinchuuriki. You must be really strong if you're getting a _Jinchuuriki… _" Sasuke stopped listening after "we" and "together". Yes he could tolerate her but only for so long. Now he had a mission and Sakura got to tag along.

"Well Sasuke I'll see you tomorrow! We have to start packing since we will be leaving around five in the afternoon tomorrow. I'll do some research on the hotel we will be staying at. Bye!" Sakura walked off, happy that she would be staying with Sasuke all alone with no one to interrupt her.

Sasuke walked in the opposite direction, not bothering to say bye to the pink haired girl and went straight home. He began to pack all of his things for tomorrow knowing it was going to be a long day.

**The Next Day**

Sasuke woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock and had he been a lesser man he would have thrown it out the window. Instead he turned it off and got ready to head out and meet Sakura. A car was waiting for them outside the gates of Konoha and they climbed in anxious to get the mission started.

Finally after about two hours the car came to a stop. Sasuke got out, happy to be able to stretch out his legs. Sakura did her research and they now stood in a 5 star hotel. He didn't expect anything less from Sakura. Sakura squealed in delight and led Sasuke into the hotel. The ordered two rooms and paid for their stay.

Once Sasuke was in his room he looked at the clock. It was only seven p.m and he was starting to feel restless. Sasuke laid down on the bed, wondering why he was given so much time to kill a Jinchuuriki. Sure they had a lot of power but wasn't six months just a little too much? Sasuke also wondered what the Jinchuuriki was like. Tsunade said he was 17 years old which would me him two years younger than Sasuke. He never remembered getting a mission were the subject was so young. Well that was just to bad because no matter what he was going to finish this mission. Who knew how many people the boy killed.

Sasuke almost snorted at the irony. He's talking about the how many people the boy has killed yet he himself was an assassin. There was a sudden knock at door and Sasuke could tell it was Sakura. He didn't say anything and she eventually let herself in. Excitement was written all over her face.

"Sasuke lets go out tonight! Ino, Choji, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru are in town. I was talking to Ino and they said they would be here for a few months. Apparently they have been assigned a mission. Oh please Sasuke, we have to go!"

He stared at her for a few seconds and gave in. There was just no arguing with her. Plus Sasuke was getting pretty bored just staying in this room all night.

"Ok, well we have to leave in an hour and catch a taxi or something. I'll be knocking on your door within that time" and with a small blush she left. Signing, Sasuke started to get ready for the night. After a nice hot shower he rummaged through his clothes. He pulled out a black v neck and dark blue denim jeans. He looked into the mirror and was ready to leave. Sasuke knew he was handsome but having good looks had its downfalls. Such as crazy fangirls, creep men, and horrible flirting. That was just a few of the things. The thing Sasuke hated the most was that everyone that liked him didn't like him for him. They liked him for his good looks, or wealth, or name. It's just one of the reasons Sasuke was so cold to people and didn't allow anyone near his heart.

It was already seven forty-five and fifteen minutes later Sakura came knocking. He went to open the door and had to admit she looked good. She was wearing a dark red dress that stopped mid-thigh and showed her long slim legs. The dress was tight and every curve of her body showed. She wore black eyeliner and pink eye shadow with a little bit of lipstick. Even then Sasuke gave no sign that he was attracted to her.

Sakura smiled and took Sasuke's arm and the both started to head out the hotel.

"I already called a taxi, he should be waiting outside right about now. Ino and them are going to meet us there and I already gave the taxi driver the directions. I can't wait. Can you, Sasuke? I bet its going to be so fun, I haven't gone out in a long time"

Like Sakura said the taxi was waiting outside and they climbed in as the car drove off and towards their destination.

**At the Bar/ Club**

As soon as Sakura saw Choji and ran over to him. Sasuke took in his surroundings. Music was blaring, the lights were flickering on the dance floor, bodied moved together, people at the bar getting drunk and couples in corners making out. It was the typical club Sasuke could only hope he didn't attract too much attention. Sakura came back to drag him to their group of friends.

"HHHEeeeeyyyyyy! What's up Uchiha, hey Sakura? How do you guys like it?" an already drunk Kiba yelled. His arm was resting on Hinata's shoulder causing her to blush a deep red. Kiba looked at Sakura and smiled as his eyes rested on her breast. Sakura seemed to notice this and her eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Kiba…."

"Hhuuuuhhh?" he said in his drunken state. It was no surprise when Sakura's fist connected with his face, causing everyone to laugh with the exception of Sasuke who just smirked.

"Hmph, come on guys lets go get a drink…except for you Kiba since you seem to have had enough already!"

Kiba made a weird face but headed off to the dance floor.

Sasuke followed the group to the bar and they all ordered their drinks. Though Sasuke wasn't one to drink much he found himself taking shot after shot. Luckily he was a heavyweight but he was just a little tipsy.

Ino, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru were on the dance floor while Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Shino and Sakura were still at the bar. Many girls were giving him looks and Sasuke smirked. All the girls wanted him and tonight he found tonight it didn't seem to annoy, probably due to him being just a little drunk. Sakura saw how other girls were admiring him and shot glares their way.

"So Sasuke…do you want to dance?" Sakura said while looking at the floor. She knew it was useless because he always said no but was surprised when he replied,

"Why not?" and took her arm and dragged her onto the dance floor.

Sakura eyes widened but and followed then dark haired raven into the crowd of people. Sasuke started to move with the music and was mindless of the girls that started to grind on him. It didn't really last long because Sakura would eventually scare them off. Sasuke noticed how Sakura got closer and closer to the point were they were almost touching. It stayed that way and just as Sakura was about to make a move Sasuke decided he needed a break. Sakura nodded, just a little disappointed but the night was still young and she would have another chance.

Sasuke was about to order another drink when he heard something. It sounded like two people arguing and Sasuke got curious. He followed the voiced that led him through a small flight of stairs were there was a small hallway. He peeked out from his corner and saw a tanned boy around his age and another boy with red hair. The boy had blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but admire the boy's body and then stopped himself. Sasuke Uchiha didn't admire anyone.

Even then he couldn't help his eyes roam over the boy but then the voices got louder. Sasuke got as close as he could to hear what they were saying. For some reason the boy looked familiar but he couldn't get his fuzzy brain to know why.

"No! You don't understand I can't keep staying here! If I do they will come after you and I don't want to put your family in danger. Please just listen…" the blond haired boy said in an urgent voice. The boy with red hair just stared at him with no expression on his face.

"You're staying until I say you get to leave" the red haired boy replied and simple walked away. Sasuke could hear the boy walking his way and he hurriedly went back down stairs to the bar. A few seconds later the blond haired boy came down and sat next to Sasuke. He ordered what was probably the strongest drink there was. He looked like he was brooding and Sasuke suddenly felt flirtatious. He scooted his chair closer to the boy and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

Naruto sighed in defeat and ordered the strongest drink there was. Gaara just didn't get it. There was no way he could stay here without endangering everyone around him. Even though it hurt to leave the ones you love behind it had to be done. He would leave when Gaara wasn't around…which would be a little hard since he was always around. Maybe they would have to fight it out. Naruto frowned at the thought. He didn't want to fight his best friend but if it meant keeping him safe then he would.

Suddenly someone was breathing down his neck and Naruto almost jumped out of his skin.

"Hey blonde" someone breathe into his ear and Naruto abruptly stood up, ready to yell at the pervert that was getting to close for comfort. But as Naruto turned to see who is pervert was he a beautiful pale face with sharp features. His hair was black and stood up in the back. He was slim and had admirable muscles. Not big and bulky which was just a total turn off.

Yep, Naruto knew he was gay…or bi. He still dated girls but he also liked boys. Sadly he hasn't been dating anyone since they could become a target now that it was out that he was a Jinchuuriki.

Naruto was about reply when he saw the raven haired boy smirk, probably because he knew he was being checked out. Naruto could feel a twinge of anger at the boys attitude. He probably thought he could get all gushy like most girls do. Pshh well he had another thing coming.

"Who do think you're talking to…_teme_." The boy's eyes narrowed and he to stood up. No one talked to Sasuke or any Uchiha like that.

"I'm looking at you and there is no one else around with blond hair, take a guess…dobe." Ok so that backfired, Naruto thought. Much to Naruto's dismay Sasuke was probably 3 inches taller than him. He seemed very intimidating as he got closer and invaded Naruto's personal space. Their chests were almost touching and Naruto had to slightly look up to glare at the boy.

"Hn" was all pale boy said as he started to drag Naruto out to the dance floor and for some reason Naruto let him. Why not? These were probably his last few days of freedom anyway. Might as well make the most of what he had left. The music was loud and the speakers were booming. Soon their bodies were touching and Naruto could feel his body start to heat up.

The pale boy rested his hand on Naruto's hips. At first Naruto tensed but let it slide since his arms were wrapped around the boys neck. They went like this until the pale boy turned Naruto around and wrapped his arms around his waist form behind. Naruto immediately started to blush as he felt the boy grind into him. Naruto started to get hard and brought a random girl in front of him and started to grind into her. The pale boy let out a growl but Naruto played no mind to it. He felt a nip at his ear and groaned which was followed by a blush.

The Naruto saw someone familiar. A head of pink hair was coming their way and Naruto tried to remember how the girl seemed so familiar…then it came to him. He saw her once with an older woman with blond hair in two low ponytails. He knew they were looking for him, ever since it was out that he was a Jinchuuriki everyone was. The green eyes met with blue and Naruto's fears were confirmed. She started to push through people in a panicked rush while screaming something out.

Naruto quickly pushed the arms off his waist and made a run for it.

Sasuke glared at the spot where he saw the blond haired boy take off. He had no clue why he did what he did but something just made him want to get to know the Dobe. His mouth twitched upwards at the new nickname. Sasuke saw Sakura pushing through people frantically trying to get to him, yelling his name over the music. Finally she was standing in front of him panting a little.

"S-Sasuke, that boy you were with, did he tell you his name?" Sakura said, though she tried to cover her hurt. Sasuke didn't want to dance with her yet he was willing to dance with a boy he didn't even know and some random girl. She didn't dwell on it was the enemy they were talking about.

"No…why is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"That boy…he's Naruto Uzumaki."

**Sorry if its sorta boring and dragged out, think I should continue it? I don't wanna spew out chapters that aren't getting any attention, ya kno?**


	2. Chase

**HEY! I want those reviews damnet . sorry if im not the "oh its ok if u don't review, all that matters is that I kno" pssh that is some bull ass shit. EVERY writer wants reviews and I'm just a little bit more out spoken about it….anyways SECOND chapter! Also last chapter kind felt like I gave Sasuke no emotions or something….cept for when he was drunk but anyway just tell me what you think ALSO I realize that I might have spelled some names wrong so fell free to point them out**

**Chase**

The sound of a very annoying alarm clock went off. It took all he had for Sasuke not to go buy a bat and murder the poor device. His head was throbbing and he felt sick to his stomach. Sasuke walked, if that's what it was allowed to be called, to the bathroom and hunched over the toilet but the vomit never came.

The bathroom, which he hadn't been in until now, was plain white with a rectangular shape. It was pretty small with the toilet right next to the sink and the shower right across. Sasuke turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm. He shed his clothes that he wore last night and carefully stepped into the shower. He willed his horrible head ache to go away but to no avail. After cleaning his body Sasuke got and, got dressed and sat on his bed. He looked at the clock and noticed it was still five in morning. He thought about throwing the annoying thing away but decided against. It could come in handy when it wanted to.

Finally last night's event snuck up on his processing brain. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek from embarrassment. This was why he never drank alcohol. It made people do things they definitely didn't want to… or the exact opposite. The worse part about it, it was the enemy. Sasuke had flirted, danced, grinded on and other things he really didn't want to get in to with the dobe. Memories of him grinding into the dobe and growling at the unwanted girl flooded his mind. This time biting the inside of his cheek did not help keep the light blush that formed on his face away.

Sakura didn't really help either. Firstly, her face was just heartbroken but that wasn't the part that made him feel guilt. It was when she started the whole lecture on getting drunk and now he had let the very object of their mission escape. Though Sasuke had a feeling she was just saying it because she wished it was her in the dobe's place. Well, there was no use in crying over spilt milk. In a way he helped, thought he doubted Sakura saw it that way. If he had never seen the dobe then they wouldn't know where to start looking. This was a big factor because searching for your target took up a good amount of time in a mission.

A knock sounded at the door and even though it was soft, Sasuke's hangover was still in effect. He grunted and got up to open the door.

Sasuke didn't really like it when other people were in his room. It felt like they were invading his privacy, especially when that person was Sakura. That last thing he needed was to be raped by a girl. Sasuke partially opened the door so that only his body could be seen.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked with a bored expression, which isn't really far off with the exception of his pounding headache. Even so, he had to admit it was just a little awkward. Even though Sakura was a fan girl she was also a friend, you could say. He had come to think of her more like a sister than anything and couldn't really imagine dating her. Just one of the dozens of reasons Sasuke couldn't date Sakura. For you to date someone there had to be attraction, which was what was lacking the most.

"W-we have get going soon. To start the mission and look for the Jinchuuriki. I was wondering if maybe we could go get something to eat first before we start everything…"

"I'm not feeling very well this morning and we need to wait for the shipment that is due to come in a few hours. Just give me call when you're ready done doing what you need to do." He could see her expression fall but he should of none she wouldn't give up.

"But Sasuke, it won't take that long to eat breakfast and we'll be back before the shipment arrives. Plus we could go over our outline for the mission." When she added the mission into the mix it was just hard to refuse. Uchihas don't do anything half assed and he sure as hell would keep up the expectation.

"Fine but we need to rent a car because we can't spend all our money on taxis"

"Ok! I'll go look online and see the prices then we can start. I know this really good café off the 3rd and-"

"Sakura, this is not a date" he cut her off immediately.

She pouted but still happy he agreed anyway. Unfortunately, Sasuke rarely ever agreed to go anywhere with Sakura alone so she thought he was starting to warm up to her. However, he was doing it because he felt like he at least owed her that much. Especially after last night's incidents.

Twenty minutes later a black Nissan Altima was parked in front of the hotel. Nothing to flashy or dingy since they didn't want to draw attention to their selves. Thankfully Sasuke knew how to drive because Sakura sure as hell didn't. He remembered a long time ago when he went on a mission with her. She almost drove them off a bridge that would have dropped 120ft into concrete.

Sakura gave the directions and Sasuke drove towards off towards the café.

Naruto was pacing in his small room that he rented. Finally he convinced Gaara to let him leave under the condition that he stay close. Now, he was staying in an apartment about a mile from the bar with money that Gaara had lent him. Naruto didn't really know what to do with himself. He now knew for sure that he was being targeted. At least on the bright side he knew who to look out for. A girl with pink hair, kind of hard to miss, and a beautiful pale boy aka teme was also hard to go unnoticed. It was just a shame they were trying to kill him.

He was sure under different circumstances they could have all been friends. Naruto almost laughed out loud. There was no way in hell he could ever been friends with a cocky bastard like him. It was just wishful thinking. The advantage he did have was that his opponents could either underestimate or overestimate him. Either way booth worked in his favor. Naruto dropped the thought when he heard his stomach rumble. He could sure go for some ramen right now.

He slipped on his white wife beater and orange jacket. Now he would have to be very cautious since people were on the lookout for him. Naruto exited the small apartment and put on his hood. Blond hair like his wasn't really that common and he was bound to get spotted if didn't hide it. Maybe he would have to dye it or something.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Naruto entered his favorite little shop of ramen. Well, really it was a café that served the best ramen in town, according to Naruto anyway. The sign read: Ichiraku's Cafe. The café wasn't really all that big but it did get its fair amount of customers.

"Hey! Naruto, it been a while, were have you been? Ramen just like always right?" the owner of the café greeted.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, " Yeah ramen! About me not coming up…well ya see…" Naruto stopped as he heard the bell go off indicating someone just entered the café. He turned to see who it was and spun back around at once.

A beautiful pale man had walked in with a pink haired girl clinging to his arm. Naruto tried to ignore the clingy part but that wasn't what was on his mind right now. The fact that the people that were out to kill him were in the same confined space he was made him really nervous. Thankfully his hood was still on and he was facing the counter.

The pink haired girl dragged the teme to the counter.

"So Sasuke what are you getting? I don't know how much money I brought on me…maybe we could share something?" It was pretty obvious the girl was infatuated with the pale boy whose name turns out to be Sasuke.

"You can use my money Sakura, I'm not very hungry anyway" Sasuke replied.

Naruto turned his body slightly so that his face wouldn't be seen by the two. His nerves got the best of him.

"I got to go, see you later old man" Naruto whispered and got up to leave. Naruto was just a foot from the door when the owner yells,

"Naruto! What about your ramen?" At that moment everyone froze. Sasuke whipped around the same time Naruto did and their eyes met. A small grin played onto Naruto's features.

"Catch me if you can" and he was off in a blink of an eye.

"Why that little!" was the last Naruto heard from the girl names Sakura before he dashed off.

Naruto focused his chakra into his feet to give him unimaginable speed.

_Hey Kit, don't you think you're over reacting?_

Naruto faltered for a few seconds but recovered quickly. It had been some time since Kyuubi spoke to him.

_No Kyuubi, I'm perfectly fine with people trying to assassinate me _Naruto replied.

_Assassinate would imply you're someone special, don't get cocky. Then again I am trapped inside your body_

Naruto chose to ignore the demon. He was the reason all of this was happening anyways. Naruto began to panic when he felt some ones presence getting closer. He spared a glance behind him to see Sasuke right on his tail. Sakura was far behind the both of them, obviously trying to keep up. Sasuke was so close now that if Naruto kept trying to run he would surely get tackled from behind. Then the most brilliant idea hit Naruto.

He did the shadow clone jutsu and produced about ten clones, they all went off in different directions including Naruto. Already Naruto heard them poof into smoke and retreat back to him. He had to move fast or else his plan would fail. Naruto made one more clone and put a lot of chakra in it so that it resembled someone with an average chakra level. Then he himself used the transformation jutsu and transformed into the first random face he saw.

It was a boy that looked around his age with two red triangles going down his face. His hair was now short, brown and spiky. Naruto began walking at a normal pace just as his other clone ran past him along with Sasuke. Then, to Naruto's horror Sasuke stopped and looked around. His eyes were darting to every person in sight. That's when Naruto noticed that his eyes were red. It could only mean one thing. Sharingan.

Naruto turned around and walked the opposite way hoping he wouldn't be noticed. Sakura had finally caught up and she stopped a few feet away from him looking at him strangely. Naruto panicked for a few seconds and looked at her but didn't see anything unique so there was no way she knew.

"Kiba!" she yelled and Naruto could only pray she wasn't talking to him. The last thing he needed was a conversation with his assassinator.

Sadly, she was and walked right up to him.

"Kiba, have you seen a man about your height with blond hair and blue eyes wearing an orange jacket?" she explained.

"Oh yeah! He went that way!" Naruto pointed in some random direction and Sakura was off.

Naruto began walking but could feel his chakra start to drain slowly. He put a lot of chakra into that other clone and using the transformation jutsu for so long was starting to catch up on him. Naruto entered a dark alley were he poofed back into his normal body and retrieved his clone. Naruto let out a sigh of a relief but it wasn't long lived. Within seconds of retrieving his clone someone was right in front of him. That someone was Sasuke.

"Thought you could run, dobe?" Sasuke asked with an air of self significance. Oh how Naruto wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

Naruto snorted, "Tch, what are you talking about? You haven't even caught me yet." Sasuke raised a brow,

"You're still trying to challenge me?"

"You're still trying win? Says a lot about your skills" Naruto insulted.

Suddenly something blue flashed near Naruto's face and barely dodged it in time. Naruto had jumped back and now he was stand just a few feet away from where Sasuke was, forming hand signs. Sasuke had a sword with lightning all around it. The tip of the sword was where Naruto's face would have been a few seconds ago. This guy did not mess around. Sasuke was in front of him one moment and behind him the next, his speed was outstanding. Naruto looked back at Sasuke for a quick second, which was the worst mistake he could have possible made. Sasuke took that one second and used Sharingan on Naruto was now paralyzed. Sasuke got his sword and lunged it through Naruto's chest, right where the heart of located. Naruto slid to the ground and laid lifelessly. He placed his sword back in it sheathe were it was hidden form plain sight.

"And they wanted to give me six months, a disgrace to me" Sasuke said. He was about to turn around when he heard a poof behind him. He turned around just to see smoke disappearing along with the body of Naruto…or what was supposed to be Naruto. In actuality Naruto was watching from a top the alley roof, hiding his chakra. Now he knew no to look into Sasuke's eyes because then he would surely die. Sasuke knew that Naruto now knew his secret weapon and cursed at himself. Of course it wouldn't have been that easy to kill him.

Sasuke scanned the area and found a blonde tuff of hair from the roof. He jumped up and there was the dobe just standing there with a grin. This time Sasuke wasn't fooled and knew that this was also a clone. The clone started running towards him and Sasuke would have laughed at the mentally challenged clone. No one in their right mind would charge at an enemy as advanced as himself. But when the clone got closer it didn't attack in fact it jumped over him and Sasuke felt something tug at his back and realized it was his sword. He was about to go after it when a sense of overwhelming chakra hit him. In the alley was standing Naruto, the real one, with a strange white shuriken looking thing in his hand (Rasenshuriken).

Sasuke reached for his sword only to remember it wasn't there. Then, Naruto was running towards him, and fast. If he thought it was stupid then, it didn't seem so much now seeing has he had a ball of death in his hand. What surprised Sasuke, however, was when the dove stopped running and swung his hand in his direction. The ball of death came hurling towards the Uchiha and even his Sharingan wasn't much help.

Relying on pure instinct Sasuke jumped away as fast as possible. The damage was horrific. Behind him was a huge dent in the concrete wall that was at least six feet thick. Naruto cut it down to about one.

"Seems like the rolls have been switched, huh, teme?" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Not quite." Naruto watched as lightning formed on Sasuke's hand. Naruto began to form the Rasengan and with that the two were running towards each other. So it was

**Anyways I've thought of something I'm sure almost no one has done before! So if I get 20 reviews for this chapter( only for this chapter! Not in all! Just this chapter) later on in the story I will have a chapter were YOU (that's right, the reader!) Chooses what will happen next! It WILL be a whole chapter! I will notify you when the time comes were YOU decide hat happens next! xD Anyways Review peerrttyy pplleaasee! I wasn't going to continue cuz I have low self esteem so review pwease. Also I was bored so u don't have to read below.**

**Me: Ohh I just kno what going to happen next!**

**Sasuke: You're the author…no shit Sherlock**

**Naruto: Sasuke be nice…if you are then I might give you a treat –wiggles eyebrows- **

**Sasuke: Naruto….. that was a total turn off**

**Naruto: Ehh? Whatever at least I know I'm seme!**

**Sasuke: What makes you think that?**

**Naruto: Well your just a natural uke. After all your name is Sas-uke. **

**Me: Sorry Naruto but Sa-**

**Naruto: No! Just right the nexxt damn chapter you old hag… **


End file.
